


Pebbles at my window

by bi_boy



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Austin is talked about lol, F/F, Fluff, and george, plus sam eww, so is Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_boy/pseuds/bi_boy
Summary: Sue lives with a foster family and is neighbors with the Dickinsons. A little blerb about our favorite ladies falling in love. Loosely based on Taylor Swifts Love Story. First time writing fanfics, so please go easy on me lol, this is just for fun.
Relationships: Emily Dickinson/Susan Gilbert Dickinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. E

“I’ll be down in a second!” Sue hollered over her shoulder. Emily winced, “Sorry Em.” Sue’s bitter expression turned soft. The corners of her lips quirked. “Whatcha reading?”  
Emily looked up and grinned, 

She held up the book with a smile, "Romeo and Juliet” She said. Sue chuckled. She shoved the book back down and frowned, “What? I like Shakespeare.”

Sue swatted at the air, “No I wasn’t laughing at that.” Emily’s brows furrowed. “It’s just that with this family’s shitty wifi, their faces looked more like a stain on the book than cover art.” She finished, giggling slightly. 

Emily made a non-committal sound and looked down at the book. She paused for a moment, “Well, they’re not much to look at.” She moved to set the book aside, “So you’re not missing much.” Sue chuckled once more. As Emily returned to frame, the light caught her just so. Framing her face so she appeared to have a halo of light surrounding her head. Sue sighed fondly as she recounted the first time she’d seen that light. 

On the balcony of her foster parents home, behind the spare furniture set, sat a small nook. About the size of a sleeping back, but certainly not as comfy. Tucked away enough where Sue could hide from her foster siblings and get out of the menial chores they had her do. 

Her fifth day of exploring, she stumbled across it, cobwebbed and dusty, it was beautiful. Then and there, Sue decided it was hers. She worked to clean and restore the small space, and soon, it felt somewhat like a home.

On warm days, she would sit out on the terrace and soak in the sunshine with a book and on cold ones, she burrowed in the hole with a warm cup of tea and more books. It truly became her safe space, so one can imagine her surprise when she found someone in it. 

“What the hell?” she yelled. The girl, surprised and a bit scared, dashed past Sue and went to climb down the balcony. Sue blinked and watched the girl struggle to climb down, book in hand. She walked over to the terrace’s edge, the girl was clearly struggling, her grip growing loose. She rolled her eyes, “Need a hand?” The girl looked up, eyes meeting Sue’s own. The setting sun shone behind her, bathing her in golden hues. She smiled shyly and nodded. Sue snickered, and lowered a hand for the book. The girl surprised her yet again, and grasped Sue’s hand. 

The girl brushed herself off, “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” She looked up at Sue once more, her hazel eyes shining in the sunlight. Sue cleared her throat as she caught herself staring.

“It was nothing really.” She shifted her hands in her pockets, “Didn’t want to hafta make you choose between your life and…” She trailed off as she tried to look at the worn cover. 

“Hamlet.” She finished, holding up the book. 

She nodded, “Hamlet.” Sue echoed. The two stood there for a second before Sue took in a breath. “I’m Sue by the way” She pulled a hand from her pocket. “Sue Gilbert” The girl quirked an eyebrow, and grinned. 

“Pleased to meet you.” She took her hand, “I’m Emily Dickinson.” 

“Sue?” Emily waved a hand in front of her screen. “Sue!” Sue jumped slightly and looked back at her. “You good? You kinda zoned out for a minute.” 

She blushed as the memory played in her head. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Sue grinned over at Emily. “Also, you’re one to talk” She laughed at Emily’s faux insulted look, her hand over her heart. 

“Well I never.” Emily exclaimed, “Me, doze off? Never!” Her smile broke free at the end and the two dissolved into laughter. Emily snuck a peek at her friend. Her head thrown back, giggles falling from her lips. A soft smile bloomed across Emily’s face. As Sue came down from her laughing fit, she caught sight of her gaze. 

She grinned, “What?” She asked. Emily shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” Sue sing-songed. She swung her feet over her comforter. “I gotta go down for dinner..” She started, but was met with a pout. “I’m sorry.” She smiled at the other girl. “I’ll call you after ok?” She then smirked, “Maybe then you can tell me why you’re reading Romeo and Juliet when there are other stories, with less teen drama.” Emily’s head whipped towards the screen, she narrowed her eyes

“Take that back!” she yelled, mock annoyed. “You do not diss Shakespeare in my presence.” Sue laughed and waved, 

“Bye Emi. I’ll text you when I’m done” Sue winked and pressed the hang up button. Still giggling to herself, she gathered up her things and pocketed her phone. A moment later, it buzzed. She stopped on the stairs and opened the device. 

Emi🧐💕: i want you to know i will be annoying you by talking about romeo and juliet all night now

Emi🧐💕: have fun. love you <3

Sue snickered and typed out her response. 

Sue😝💖: oh you annoying me? thats new lol

Sue😝💖: ill try thnx. love you too :)

She smiled as she watched the three dots appear and shoved her phone in her pocket, waiting for the next buzz.

-


	2. M

The line rang only twice before Emily picked up the phone.  
“Hey there.” Sue said with a grin.

“Hey,” Emily answered cheerfully. “So where was I? Oh yeah, a scene in fair Verona.” Sue threw herself back onto her bed dramatically. Giggles could be heard from her friend, “It’s not that bad, you goof.” She clutched her chest and groaned. “Oh my god.” Emily laughed. Sue finally chuckled and sat up. “She’s alive!” She threw her hands in the air, “It’s a miracle!” Sue rolled her eyes and shook her head lovingly. 

Sue rested her head in her hand, “So why exactly are you reading that play?” she mused. Emily glanced up, raising an eyebrow. “Not that there’s anything wrong with it. It’s a classic for a reason.” She ran a hand through her brown locks. “ It's just so….” She twirled her hand in the air, looking for the right word. “Angsty” She finished.

Emily snorted, “ I suppose.” she looked down at the book in hand. She ran a hand over the cracked spine. “I guess I like the romance.” she smiled. Sue smiled and watched her. “It’s kinda cool,” she looked out the window into the inky night sky. “They looked at this long standing feud and laughed. I mean ,that's true love right?” she smiled. “Saying to the world, this is who I love and I don’t care what anyone thinks...I love them.” Her face flushed as she realized what she was saying. “I don’t know, seems pretty special if you ask me.” 

Emily sat in her thoughts for a moment, unaware Sue was watching her in astoundment. Emily’s words never failed to leave her speechless, but something about this time felt different. Not worse or scary, but different. Like the energy between the two had changed, evolved somehow. Sue knew it was bound to happen, given how much the two spent together it was a wonder she hadn’t caught feelings sooner. The only question now was whether Emily felt the same way. 

As if feeling that piercing gaze, Emily shifted in her seat to face Sue again, blush still present on her face. They held eye contact for a moment before Emily averted her eyes. “I don’t know. Maybe that’s just the romantic in me.” She brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Sue jumped, “No,no. I get it. You just…” Emily’s eyes watched her carefully. “You have such a way with words. I’d never heard it described like that. They wore matching smiles. A knock at Emily’s door shook the two from their trance. 

As Emily stood to greet her sister, Sue took a deep breath. That was intense she thought. She shook her head and watched the sisters settling into the chairs. 

“Hi Susie.” Lavinia shot her a smile. Her braids shook behind her as she waved. “I made you a new pillow. It’s pink and orange with some white, to go with your room.”  
Behind her, Emily looked deep in thought.

“That sounds awesome. Thanks Vinnie.” Sue said with a smile which she matched. She peered past Lavinia as she continued to talk about pillow-making. Emily blinked a few times before meeting her eyes. Sue’s eyes widened at being caught staring and a blush crept up her neck. Emily smiled softly and tinged pink as well. 

Unbeknownst to them, Lavinia was watching the whole interaction. She smiled to herself, it was sweet watching her normally so guarded sister let her walls down. Sue was good for her, she knew that much. But Lavinia was pleasantly shocked to see how fast Emily had let her in. She knew Emily was in love,and maybe she had finally figured it out. 

“Hey Vin.” Sue smirked, “You oughta make Emily a Romeo pillow. She seems to be in love with him” Lavinia looked between the two, confused. 

Emily snorted, “What are you? Five?” she teased, “You like that? You should marry it!” She mocked in a high pitched voice. This only spurred more laughing from Sue and more confusion from Lavinia. The laughter died down, only to be reignited by Lavinia asking “What’re you two on?” She was only met with more giggles.

“Ok, you guys have fun. I’m pretty tired, night Em. Night Sue.” Lavinia said, rising from her seat. Sue and Emily chorused their goodbyes and Emily pulled her into a brief hug. Lavinia pulled her close, “Ask her out you nimrod.” she whispered in Emily’s ear. Emily pulled away and smacked her arm. She merely laughed and waved to Sue. Emily stuck her tongue out at her by the door and Vinnie copied the gesture.

Sue chuckled as Emily turned back. “What was that about?” she questioned. Emily froze before catching herself.

“Nothing.”

“Oh yeah, sure.” She teased, wearing a shit eating grin. Emily rolled her eyes and smirked. “Sorry about outing you as a Romeo stan to Vin.” Emily merely flipped her off and yawned. Sue threw her hands up in self defense, “I’m kidding. I’m kidding…” She grinned at Emily. “ You’re more of a Romeo anyway. The dynamic wouldn’t work.” She shrugged and laughed, as did Emily. 

Emily rolled her eyes, “Ok Susan, I think it’s time we go to sleep. Especially you, you’re making even less sense.” 

“Oh, using full names huh? Am I in trouble?” she raised an eyebrow and grinned. Emily’s eyes widened. She started to stutter out an answer but stopped. Sue hummed, “Ok, well if you say so. Goodnight Romeo.” She flirted.

Emily swallowed and bit her lip, “Shut up you.” she said, gaining some of her usual confidence back. Sue just raised her eyebrows and smirked. Emily took in a breath,  
”Good night Sue. Sleep well, I love you.” 

Sue’s face softened, she blushed. “Good night Emily, sleep tight. I love you too.” She smiled softly at the other girl for a moment then left the call.  
“I wish you knew how much I mean it.” she sighed to herself.

-


	3. I

The noisy chatter of students filing in replaced the thumping music as Sue took her headphones off. She weaved her way through the throngs of people, narrowly missing a collision with a boy with his nose practically touching the phone in his hands. Sue rolled her eyes and continued on her way. As she approached her locker, she saw Emily and Lavinia, presumably waiting for her. She caught Emily’s eye, and she watched her light up. Sue smiled to them both and waved. 

“Hi Sue.” the sisters said in unison, then looked at each other comically surprised. 

“How was your morning?” Lavinia asked her

“Not bad.” Sue began walking and the sisters followed suit. “Not much to complain about other than almost getting flattened by George Gould.” She chuckled. “Not gonna lie Em, I was glad when you turned him down. He’s pretty irritating sometimes.” Lavinia scoffed.

“Sometimes?” she asked, incredulously. “He’s such a pick me boy. Plus he said all that racist stuff about Henry last year.” Emily chuckled.

“ Eh, he’s mostly harmless. Not a bad dude actually, just ignorant I think.” Emily said. “Sad part was, he’s probably the best one whos asked me out.’ Lavinia laughed beside her. “I don’t know why I attract all the…..interesting guys.” She said with a laugh. Sue and Lavina looked at her pointedly. “Ok, ok, maybe I am a little weird, but I’m not racist or a freaking stalker like that Bowles guy.” she defended. 

“Ugh, I thought we said we’d never sully our mouths with his name. '' Sue grimaced. All three women shuttered at the memory. 

“Sorry. Yeah, I’m glad I was never desperate enough to give him a chance.” Emily chuckled. 

Lavinia grasped her hand. “Besides, you deserve the best.” Her sister smiled and squeezed her hand. Sue, on her other side, grabbed her other hand.

“I couldn’t agree more Vinnie.” She said with a smile. “So how was your morning?” 

Lavinia took a deep breath and jumped into telling Sue of the antics of their brother Austin, who was visiting from college. Emily added something here and there and fact checked from time to time. Before they knew it, they had arrived at Lavinia’s classroom. “Ok, thanks guys. I’ll see you after school Em. Bye Sue.” She hugged them both and departed with a smile. 

As Emily and Sue set off for their first class, Emily squeezed her hand. “Hey can I ask you something?” Sue tilted her head quizzically and looked at her friend. She nodded. “So it’s really not a big deal.” Emily started. “It’s just that you said you’d call me back after you talked to your foster parents.” Emily grabbed her hand once more. “I just wanted to make sure everything's alright. They sounded kinda mad last night.” Sue sighed. 

“Yeah it’s really not a big deal. Basically they signed me up for this talent show thing in a month or so.” Sue said. “They said it was to help me make friends or whatever. I looked online and there’s a cash prize, I’m betting that’s why they want me to compete.” She turned to Emily. 

“Wow.”

“Yeah, it’s stupid. But strangely, I’m excited.” 

“So what is your talent?” 

“Singing if you can believe it.” Sue chuckled, “I’m even writing a song for it. I got caught up writing last night and forgot to call you back. I’m sorry.” 

“You got caught up writing and forgot to do something important? Maybe I am rubbing off on you.” Emily teased. Sue snorted and shook her head. Emily looked so cute with the little smirk on her face. Her nose crinkled and eyebrows raised. 

Sue yanked her hand so they were closer. “Yeah, just not the way you’d like I’m guessing.” She grinned at Emily’s red face and winked at her before letting go and shouting “Race you!” over her shoulder.  
“Not fair!” Emily shouted back at her, taking off running. The girls weaved through the students, giggling as they did so. Sue, having had a head start, got to their class first and turned just in time to see Emily barreling after her. The older one did not have enough time to stop and slammed right into Sue. The girls alternated between gasps for air and laughing uncontrollably before catching their breath and finding their seats. 

As Sue stared at the back of Emily’s head, her brown hair cascading down her back, she knew she’d found the inspiration for her song. She smiled to herself as she recounted some of her and Emily’s adventures. In the end, she gave up on trying to learn Algebra 2, knowing Emily would help her learn it later. Instead she tore a clean section out of her notebook and began musing. Letting herself be taken away by the sweet scent of Emily’s perfume.

-


	4. S

Sue’s notebook lay on her bed, untouched. She sighed and flopped over onto her back, inspiration just wasn’t coming. Her alarm clock shone a pale blue 1:07 across the room at her. Her phone buzzed beside her and she leaned over to grab it from the floor. 

Emi🧐💕: you still up?

Sue smiled and typed back.

Sue😝💖: yeah

Sue😝💖: working on the song but it isnt going well

Emi🧐💕: you want help?

Sue😝💖: sure?

Sue😝💖: what’d you have in mind?

Emi🧐💕: just get dressed and wait

Ever the enigma Sue thought to herself, chuckling. She hopped off her bed and pulled on her jacket and, after a second thought, her beanie and gloves. Waiting no-so patiently, she wondered what Emily had in store for her, and more importantly, how she planned to get her out of the house. Her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed a faint 

tap at her window. She paused. 

tap 

Pause.

tap tap 

Sue furrowed her brow. What was that? She rose from her bed and stood near the window.

Tap 

TAP  
TAP 

She peered through the window only to see none other than Emily in her backyard. Emily’s arm rose again as she threw another pebble at the window. Sue snorted, she opened the window and leaned on the ledge dramatically.  
“Ah Miss Dickinson, to what do I owe the pleasure?” she smirked. Emily dropped the remaining pebbles in her hand and smiled up at her.

“You said you wanted help didn’t you?” she called up. 

“I suppose I did.” 

“Get down here then” Emily laughed. Sue smiled wider and opened the window further before climbing through and closing it. She carefully made her way over to the oak tree that functioned as a ladder, grabbed a branch, and made her way down. Once she landed, Emily deftly grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the yard. 

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see. It’s pretty cool.” Emily answered. The two girls made their way through the leaves and down a hill towards Emily’s house. Still hand in hand, they crossed her yard and into the yard of the adjacent house. “It’s just a little further.” Emily whispered. In the yard lay a maze of hedges. Emily led them around the side and to a rickety gate. Emily pulled it aside and gestured for Sue to pass. She smiled as Emily closed the gate behind them. 

“What is this place?” Sue marveled at the tall hedges and twisting pathway in front of them. She took a few steps into the garden and admired the scene in front. Emily stepped beside her. 

“My neighbors on the other side moved out. I always liked their garden so I decided to explore.” She looked at Sue, who’s eyes were still roving the space. “I thought you’d like it too.” She said with a smile.

Sue turned, “Yes, of course. This place is breathtaking.” The two simply smiled at one another for a moment, before Sue continued. “So what all is here?” 

“Well that way is a water fountain, but I doubt it's still running. And that way is a big tree, perfect for climbing.” Emily said, pointing in the corresponding directions. “But my favorite..” She grabbed Sue’s hand once more. “Is this way.” And with that she led Sue down a more narrow path. 

They walked in silence, still hand in hand. Only listening to the crunch of leaves and the sound of their breath. A quiet wind blew past the girls and Emily shivered slightly. Sue looked over at her.  
“Emily. Why didn’t you bring a hat? Or at least some gloves?” 

“I was in a hurry! And I didn’t think it’d be this cold.” 

Sue let go of her hand and stilled them both. “Em..” She trailed off. Sue reached up and removed her hat and tugged it over Emily’s ears. Emily’s breath hitched and Sue looked deeply into her eyes. “Just please try to remember next time, ok?” She muttered, hands still holding Emily’s face. Emily swallowed and nodded, understanding the deeper meaning of what was being said. 

Sue smiled and dropped her hands to her sides. As they continued on their way, reclasping their hands as they did so, Emily felt a warmth in her chest. And she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the worn beanie hugging her head. She snuck a peek at Sue, her hair now free and flowing lazily in the wind. Emily smiled to herself as she watched Sue’s eyes dance from plant to plant, amazed by the natural décor. 

-


	5. U

Chap 5 

Sue let out a deep breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She smoothed her hands over her dark pants and looked in the mirror, fixing her short curls behind her ear. Her foster father called to her from downstairs and she turned to leave. As she gathered her things, she noticed a text from Emily lay unread on her phone.

Emi🧐💕: good luck, i’ll see you there tonight! I know you’ll do great.

Sue smiled to herself and typed back a response before sliding her phone into her pocket.

Sue😝💖: thanks em. See you tonight <3

Later that night, amidst the buzz of people chattering and scent of peanuts, Emily found herself anxiously waiting. She bounced her leg against the floor, nervous. Taking a sip of her lemonade, she surveyed the space. Children’s families were squished in tables, aspiring singers milled about, and a few older people sat at the bar drinking. Emily looked at the flyer in her other hand and scanned the list of performers. A little less than half way down she found Susan Gilbert. She smiled and traced the font of Sue’s name, finding comfort in the action. 

The lights sooner dimmed and the first person hopped on stage. A young teen with a guitar twanged a few notes before crooning an old country song. Emily sighed and pulled out her phone to pass the time. She played Wordscape for a while until she was interrupted by a warm hand on her shoulder. 

“Howdy stranger.” Sue said into her ear. Emily stood and turned. Sue looked stunning, her normally loose clothes were traded for tight dark jeans and a gold top with a leather jacket layered over it. Emily’s mouth opened, but no words came out. Sue blushed and smirked, “Speechless huh? I’m flattered.” 

Emily finally found her words. “Sue!” she exclaimed, “You look gorgeous.” She leaned forward to hug her. Sue fell into her and reveled in how at home she felt in Emily’s arms. All too soon, the hug ended, and the two stood staring at one another, wearing matching blushes. After a moment of longing staring, Sue spoke. 

“Wanna watch the show with me? Or is wordscape more intriguing?” She teased. 

“I’d love to!” Emily blurted out. “Where are your foster parents though? Wouldn’t they want you to sit with them?”

Sue rolled her eyes, “No, they said they’ll pick me up when it’s over.” She smiled at Emily. “But at least that means I can spend time with you.” Emily matched her smile and reached out for her hand. The two girls sat down at the table and began to chatter, not paying the show any mind. 

Before they knew it, Sue needed to go backstage. Emily stood and hugged her, saying,  
“Break a leg..but not literally. I know you’ll do great.” Sue grinned at her and squeezed her hand, before following the stage hand. 

He led her backstage and behind an older woman and her large orange cat. She chatted with the woman, she found out her name was Nicole, about how she raised her cat, CJ, from a kitten. Nicole and CJ performed a few tricks before doing a simultaneous bow and exiting. It was time.

As the applause died down, Sue walked on stage and took a seat at the stool. The same stagehand scampered out and handed her a worn guitar before running back behind the curtain. She strummed a few cords, and took a deep breath. 

“Hi everyone. My name’s Sue.” she started, “Tonight I’d like to play an original song, it’s called Love Story.” She began strumming a soft melody.

We were both young when I first saw you,  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts,  
I’m standing there, on a balcony in summer air,

Sue closed her eyes, feeling her nerves slip away. She only opened them to look at Emily, who smiled wide and shot her a thumbs up. 

“Aw, that’s cute. I remember when we met, on a balcony no less.” Emily chuckled to herself at the thought.

Little did I know,  
That you were Romeo,  
You were throwing pebbles 

Emily tilted her head curiously. “Did she mean it like that? Cuz the pebbles thing…” she thought to herself. Sue watched the girl’s internal monologue and smiled. Emily is so smart but man, she can be so dumb sometimes. 

So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
We keep quiet cuz we’re dead if they knew

Emily’s smile widened as she realized. She looked up at Sue onstage, admiring her. The smoothness of her voice, the way her brown hair bounced as she bopped to the imaginary beat.

And I said, “Romeo save me, I’ve been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don’t know what to think.” 

Sue boldly looked directly at Emily on the final line. Emily simply looked at her softly and shook her head. Sue took that to mean “No. it's not just you.” She grinned wide at this thought. As she belted out the final chorus, she closed her eyes, this time immersing herself in the music.

Cause we were both young, when I first saw you.

Sue opened her eyes to find Emily staring back at her, that same soft love in her eyes. She thanked the crowd and left the stage. In her haste to make it off the stage, she lost Emily. Looking around, she didn’t see her. Sue slapped her forehead exasperated. She pulled out her phone and pressed the call button next to Emily’s name. The line rang a few times, before Sue heard a soft,  
“Hi.” 

There was something odd about the word. Sue pondered for a moment until she felt Emily’s hand on her shoulder once more. She hung up and turned around. There she stood, almost shyly shifting her feet, looking at Sue with those beautiful hazel eyes. Sue smiled at her and Emily blushed.

“Hey.”  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earpers out there will catch my subtle crossover ;)  
> Also, thank you so much to everyone reading! It's probably kinda silly, but I didn't think anyone would read, let alone like my writing. This is just for fun, but I'm still super psyched. If anyone has any comments, fire away. thanks again.


	6. E

Chap 6

As Sue wrapped the final cords of her song and thanked the crowd, Emily stood up from her chair and ran to the water fountain. She had suddenly found her throat was super dry for some reason. As she walked back towards the table, she found she’d lost sight of Sue. She looked up and down the rows, looking for her silhouette. After a momentary search, her eyes landed on Sue. Her cheeks were flushed and she was whipping her head from side to side, presumably looking for Emily. 

Emily couldn’t help but stare. Her long time friend had written her a love song, a poetic one at that. Emily couldn’t help the huge grin that made its way onto her face. Standing there transfixed, Emily barely registered her phone buzzing in her pocket. She snapped from her trance and realized Sue also had her phone up to her ear. Taking slow steps forward, Emily answered the call. 

“Hey.” She said softly, just bridging into Sue’s personal space behind her. Sue turned and let her hand fall to her side. 

“Hey.” She echoed. The two stood there for a moment. Sue cleared her throat, somewhat awkwardly. “So what did you think?” She asked innocently. Emily blushed,

“It was wonderful.” she said with a smile. “Very poetic.” 

Sue let out a small laugh. “Yeah, I guess you’re having an effect on me.”

“Hmm, well that good to hear.” Emily chuckled. The two fell silent for a moment before Emily took in a breath, steeling herself. “So, there’s something I wanted to ask.” She said, taking Sue’s hand. Leading her to a booth, she gestured for her to sit down, then sat beside her. Emily fiddled with her and Sue’s still entwined fingers. “ So that song..” she started. “What was the inspiration?” 

Sue blushed, picking up on what Emily meant. She looked at the other girl for a moment. “Well, it’s sorta based on Romeo and Juliet.” She giggled. By now both girls knew what was happening, it was merely a matter of who was gonna say it first, and dammit if Sue was stubborn. Emily smiled wider, picking up on the game.

“Ohh yeah, I getcha.” she squeezed Sue’s hand in hers. “Anything else? Some of those lyrics felt familiar.” She raised an eyebrow. Sue hummed and tilted her head. The two were nearly nose to nose, it was killing them both. 

Sue and Emily locked eyes and everything else faded away. The bar’s sounds became a distant buzz and their vision seemed to dwindle to only the other. There was a moment of silence, where it felt like the world stopped. 

“Can I-” Sue started, but was cut off. Emily leaned forward, effectively silencing her and tilted her head. She looked up for a moment and Sue nodded the tiniest bit. With that Emily closed the distance and connected their lips. It was so soft and gentle, almost timid if she hadn't known Emily better. She knew that was just caution, but dammit she wanted more. She reached over and gently grasped Emily’s shoulder with her free hand. This elicited a surprised squeak from Emily as the kiss deepened.

After what could have been days but was really about 4 seconds, Sue broke the kiss smiling. Emily stared up at her like she was made of gold, a dopey smile on her face.

“Yes.” Emily somehow blushed harder, “A thousand times, yes.” Sue buried her face in her hands, one still intertwined with Emily’s. She laughed and looked back up. In this moment, Emily was the sun. Blindingly beautiful, but you just could help but stare and bask in her warmth. Sue pulled on her hand and placed a hand on her cheek. She looked into Emily’s eye giddily before slowly leaning in. 

This time their lips met with a little more grace and after a moment, they found their rhythm. They only broke once more because Emily was smiling too hard. They both laughed. Sue rubbed her thumb back and forth on Emily’s face,

“I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.” She met Emily’s hazel eyes. Emily smiled and leaned the press a kiss to her hand, eliciting a giggle from Sue. She took both of Emily’s hands, “It feels like I’ve been waiting forever.” Emily tilted her head to the side and leaned forward, resting her forehead against Sue’s.

“Forever is composed of nows.” 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll probably add to this series, cuz im not gonna lie, this is super fun. so stay tuned i guess. have a good one :)


End file.
